Knick Knack Knack Knick
by lightningstrxu
Summary: James Fairbanks a Magister in training. When sent to Mahora in order to help train Negi he gets more than he bargained. Disguised as a girl he can't let anyone know who he is. But being a girl can cause many problems especially with love. Asakura x James
1. Period 1

**Don't own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period One: One Last Test to Teach a Teacher

A teenage boy about 15 stood in front of a panel of five cloaked older men. He appeared to be a just a normal teenager wearing a tan cloak and had short brown hair; his head was bowed and his eyes closed.

"Fairbanks, James date of birth May 26 1988." Said one of the men.

"Graduated from London Magic Academy at age 10 and fully licensed Magi at age 11." Said Another

"A jack of all trades when it comes to elemental magic but has preferences for fire and lightning."

"Also you are a highly skilled artifact craftsman and user a skill rarely seen these day, and a changeling to boot; most impressive." Said the fourth

"I'm only half changeling; my mother was human." Said James still looking down.

"Well then." Said the last man. "You may begin…Now!" suddenly the five men vanished and James was surrounded by several conjured spirits. It was at this point James opened his eyes; any who thought he was ordinary would have been proven wrong. His eyes were blue then green then red; they were constantly shifting to every color imaginable sometimes they were even changing independently.

"Knick Knack Knack Knick!" (1) James raised his right hand a silver ring on his hand began to glow with magical power. "17 Spirits of Fire, gather and reduce my foes to ash, Magical Arrows, Array of Fire." From his hand James shot 17 streams of flame that sought out and destroyed the spirits. "Is that all you got you gits?" he taunted. A low growl was heard behind him he looked to see a somewhat imposing figure. "A low level demon huh, even so magic arrows won't work." He took a deep breath and pulled a card from his sleeve. "Adeat!" in a burst of fire a sword with ancient runes carved into the blade appeared he grabbed the sword and the blade became wreathed in flame. He ran at the demon and with one slash he destroyed it. An applause was heard as the five men returned.

"Very good James you performed perfectly." Said one of them.

"I thank you professor." Said James with a bow.

"I believe you have reached the limit we can teach you."

"Then I'm a Magister Magi now?"

"Almost you have but one more test; pass it and you'll be declared a Magister Magi."

"What must I do?"

"Take this scroll and open it." James took the scroll and opened it.

"Magical mentor?" asked James confused. "To whom?" something told James he would not like the answer.

**Later**

James sighed as he walked through the halls of the London Graduate School of Magic.

"Magical mentor, I don't believe it and to some brat to; and halfway around the world no less." James gave another sigh before walking up to his dorm room and with a quick spell he unlocked the door. He opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of his very naked roommate. "Ahh Lizzie put some clothes on!" yelled James as he covered his eyes his face turning red.

"Yeah, yeah Jimmy geez you think you would have learned to knock, you know after I get a shower and I'm not going anywhere I like to just lounge around."

"Yeah but most people wear clothes while they do it! I'm assuming it's safe to open my eyes." He said moving his hands away from his eyes and was somewhat relieved to see that she had put on a bathrobe that was loosely tied and draped over her and one false move and it was likely to fall open.

"Well sorry Mr. Prude but if you took your eyes of the girls you would have seen I was wearing panties."

"I wasn't loo…" but James was cut off by Liz laughing.

"I still can't believe you can get this easily flustered. What we've known each other for five years long before I ever grew these things." She said pushing her chest out for effect making Jim blush slightly. "You know if you didn't spend so much time training and more time dating you wouldn't be so bothered by the female form. Which by the way did you pass the test?" she said as she sat down on her bed and purposefully giving him an eyeful of her black panties.

"Yeah I passed, but I have to do one last test, I have to be a mentor in Japan to some Magi in-training but he can't know I'm helping him so some kind teach from afar thing. I'm supposed to disguise myself as a student at the school he's at and I guess I'll figure it out from there."

"Wow Japan that's cool, so what school you should do some research first and you should cast a learn language spell on yourself."

"I believe it's called Mahora Academy."

"Mahora? That sounds familiar." Liz got up from the bed and walked over to her desk and opened it. "Let's see Mahora Junior High." She said as she typed on the laptop. "Oh my god." Suddenly she was overcome with a fit of giggles. "Jim my boy you're bloody screwed."

"Why?"

"Take a look." Jim got up and looked over her shoulder.

"But this is an all girl's school, but this can't be legal even for me."

"Wow Jim all those times I told you to grow a pair I never thought it would be boobs though."

"Why me." Jim sighed this was going to be a long test.

Knick Knack Knack Knick: James' activation key sort of like Eva's Lic Lac La Lac Lilac

* * *

Well the first chapter of my Negima! Fic. I just got into Negima and have finished the first 10 volumes and will read the rest soon. Well read and review. How will the easily flustered James fare in the company of the often clothes deprived girls of 2/3A? 


	2. Period 2

**Don't own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 2: Extreme Makeover

"An all girl's school, just my luck indeed." Sighed James

"Just your luck indeed Sir James; your very good luck." Called a male voice that held an air of royalty

"Huh what the, Earl when did he get here?" asked Jim confused.

"He better not be where I think he is." Said Liz as she stood up and walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer; Jim knew all too well which drawer it was. "There you are you bastard!" she reached in and pulled out a green snake about three feet long. "What did I tell you about sleeping in my underwear drawer?"

"Aww but Lady Elizabeth your undergarments are so warm and I as you know am cold blooded therefore I require a warm place to sleep."

"Then go sleep in an oven then." She squeezed the snake harder making him gasp. "What the hell are you doing here besides rifling through my panties?"

"If you could please loosen your grip Lady Elizabeth."

"Fine." She relented. "Yo Jim catch!" and she tossed the snake Jim's way and he caught him rather roughly.

"Now see here I will not take this abuse."

"Shut up Earl." Said James as he placed him on his shoulder. "So why are you here?"

"Well I heard you were having a test today and so I Earl Gray the magical serpent have come to offer his most humble service."

"Well I already took it so you're a little late, but you should have heard that part or were you too busy rummaging through frilly things to hear?"

"Now Sir James as you know as a snake I have no ears."

"But you would be a magical serpent now wouldn't you."

"Ah well it would be my pleasure to accompany you to Japan; land of samurai, ninja and school girls."

"Perverted Snake." Muttered Liz under her breath. "Alright then we'll have to work on your disguise, it's an all girl's middle school so they should be about our age; I guess I can spare you some clothes."

"What?" asked Jim aghast at the idea of borrowing Liz's clothes especially certain unmentionables. "I can't do that it's unsanitary."

"My, my Jim is your mind always in the gutter so that your thoughts immediately got to my underwear. I'll triple wash them first if you want or does the idea of second hand sex bother you that much." It was at this point that many could say that Jim's face was doing a rather good impression of a tomato. She walked over to her dresser. "In fact this little number would look very good on you." She said as she pulled out a pair of red lace panties.

"What about the blue silk thong Lady Elizabeth." Asked Earl

"That's it I'm going to skin him alive."

"Now, now Lady Elizabeth no need to be rash." She sighed

"Fine. Jim have a seat." Jim sat down on the chair. "Now let's see what we can do, now what kind of girl can you be. Jim grow your hair long." Although to most this would seem to be an odd request Jim only nodded and almost instantly his hair grew to midway down his back.

"Is this enough?" asked Jim

"Perfect." She walked over to him and started playing with his hair. "I wish I was changeling like you; able to just change your appearance at will I'd save a ton on makeup."

"I wouldn't change anything about you Liz." Said Jim looking up with a warm smile.

"Eh?" gasped Liz as she blushed slightly which made Jim smirk; he may not have gotten Liz to blush often but he loved it when he did. But Liz soon composed herself. "Touché!" she said with a smirk as well. "Now let's see even if you learn the language you could never pass for Japanese too many cultural differences. So perhaps a foreign exchange student the question is what nationality."

"How about British I mean it'll be easy."

"Too easy at least go for something a little exotic what about African?"

"If I can't pass for Japanese how am I going to do that? I can do French at least but I'd prefer British it'll be hard enough pulling off a girl."

"Fine be boring. Now let's get started."

**About an hour later**

After working for a while the face that was staring back at Jim from the mirror was definitely not his own. His hair still grown long was now a silvery gray color, Jim thought it was an odd color but Liz said it would work. Liz had also braided the hair into an intricate ponytail. His eyes also were now a very unique shade of blue. His face had been softened so he could now be considered a very beautiful girl but his body was still very much male.

"Alright Jim that takes care of the face but now it's time for the rest of you, so how big do you want your boobs to be?" said Liz

"What?"

"Well you have to pass yourself off as a girl so you pretty much have to be one in all aspects and I mean all aspects so say goodbye to your manhood it's time for a sex change."

"Why me?" sighed Jim the next few hours of his life would be pure hell.

**Two weeks later**

Jim sat on a plane bound for Japan his appearance was now that a beautiful young girl generous but not over the top figure. He wore a modest blue knee length dress.

"Well here goes nothing." Said Jim. Little did he know the chaos that was waiting for him.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter next time Jim is introduced to the class. 


	3. Period 3

**Don't own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 3 Enter the Mysterious Angelique

Jim sat on the plane and sighed.

"Is something wrong Sir James." Asked Earl popping out of James' dress.

"Eh Earl What…" Jim started in his normal voice but then coughed. "How the hell did you get in there!" he said in a soft feminine voice.

"I am a stealthy serpent, and I must say your bosom is nice and warm."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not, I mean they're not real."

"Oh I can assure you they are very real."

"On second thought I am insulted and stop calling me Sir I'm a girl now."

"Okay then Lady…?" Earl had a puzzled look on his face

"Jamie." Said Jim hopefully.

"So uncreative with such an angelic face you need a fitting name. Wait that's it Angelique!"

"Angelique?"

"Yes it is perfect Lady Angelique it just rolls off the tongue."

"Whatever I guess it works." Earl slithered up to Angie's shoulder.

"So have you given any thought on how you're going to do this I mean you've never held up a form for this long not to mention you're social skills are lacking."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying the Lady Elizabeth was, is and always has been your only friend."

"She was all I ever needed she wasn't scared of my true eyes I didn't have to hide what I am to her." She said as her eyes changed to their ever shifting form.

"You mean she's seen what you really look like." Angie looked down.

"Once; she thought it was cool. But enough about that, how should I go about teaching this kid; I mean I don't know who he is or even the measure of his ability, but he is just a kid."

"Don't go underestimating people Lady Angelique remember your magical reserves aren't as high as most people a couple of mid level spells and you're drained."

"I know Earl but you're forgetting who I am the best artifact craftsman and user in almost a century." She flicked her wrist and a stack of eight cards appeared in her hand. "With these I can't lose." She spread the cards out like a fan. The cards were similar in design to a Pactio card, one each card was a picture of an artifact on it: A sword, lance, shield, pistols, leather gloves, cloak, metal rod and a glowing orb. Each also had the name of the artifact in Latin as well as the name of the one who crafted them.

"I say Lady Angelique you've made two more since last time that cloak and orb. How long did they take you?"

"Real time or Chamber time?"

"Real time."

"Six hours a day for 10 weeks."

"Let's see one hour in our time is a day in the Chamber so you worked for 6 days each day; that's 42 days each week for 10 weeks that's 420 days. I must say Lady Angelique you need a life perhaps we should think of finding you a partner."

"A Partner no I just don't have the magic to spare and besides I'm a girl in an all girls' school how can I find a Partner?"

"Well certain young ladies may be interested in other young ladies."

"EARL!"

"I'm just saying lady."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep wake me when we reach Japan.

**Mahora Junior High**

It was another normal day in the class of 2A as a loud group of girls chattered aimlessly. A young boy about 9 ¾ years old walked in.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" shouted the class.

"Um yes good morning. Today class I have a special announcement." Started Negi but the door opened and Angelique walked in.

"Um excuse me is this class 2A? I'm supposed to be starting here today." She Said in reserved shy manner.

"Um yes you have the right room. As I was saying before we have a new student joining us today. I am Negi Springfield-sensei." Angie's eyes momentarily widened.

_Springfield no it has to be a coincidence_

"Well then would you like to introduce yourself?" She shook her head.

"Yes thank you. My name is Angelique Adams I'm an exchange student so please forgive me if my Japanese is not perfect." She gave a small bow.

"Well I think you did a splendid job, you may take the seat next to Asakura-san." Said the young teacher pointing to a desk a pineapple headed red haired girl sat. Angie looked confused.

"I know it's not my place Negi-sensei but isn't it rude to take someone else's seat?"

"Well um technically that seat belongs to Aisaka-san but she hasn't been here all semester." Angie looked at the seat that to everyone else was empty.

"I see how it is; but still I would think it rude to take it from her; I shall sit in the back for now." Angie walked down the aisle ignoring the strange stares from her fellow classmates and sat in the back of the class sitting next to blond girl with strange face markings. "Hello."

"…" was the girl's only response. Angie just sighed and started paying attention to the class. From out of the corner of her eye another blonde girl was eyeing Angie.

_So one of their kind has come to join this little school. _Thought the blonde girl. _This year should be fun. _She gave a playful smirk flashing larger than average canines.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter to my readers I made a slight revision to chapter 1 so read it if you want. I just had to give Evangeline a little attention. 


	4. Period 4

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 4 First Day Ends

Angie sat in the back of the class only half paying attention after all she knew English fluently. When the class was over she walked out without a word to anybody but did give a nod to the seemingly absent Aisaka and making a mental note to talk to the lonely ghost when no one was around. Her mind was currently racing at the moment.

_Of all the people in the world I get assigned to train I get the son of the Thousand Master; if his magical reserves are even half that of his fathers. I can't take him lightly no matter how young he is even with my artifacts and training, I could rely on my natural abilities__ as a changeling but I __can only fully utilize them__ in my natural form; but even then superior physical ability means nothing against superior magic. Maybe I should ask Earl. _She pulled her book bag off of her shoulder and opened it. "Where?"

"AHHH!" he heard a girl scream.

"Oh no!" she looked in the direction of the scream and saw an orange haired girl cringing on the floor.

"Asuna-san what's wrong." Asked Negi running up to the girl.

"There's something in my shirt!" screamed Asuna

"Wha… don't worry I'll get it out."

"You pervert!" Angie walked up to the scene.

"Excuse me Negi-sensei Asuna-san." Said Angelique. "Earl come out." Asuna squirmed as she felt something shift in her shirt as the green snake slithered out. She picked him up and wrapped him around her neck. "I'm sorry for this he likes to sleep in warm places." She gave a smile. "I'll keep him under control next time. Goodbye." She bowed before walking.

"Geez Negi-bozu what's with you attracting all the freaks to our class?"

**With Angie**

Angie walked through the dorms at Mahora a paper in her hand.

"Here it is." She pulled out a key that the dean had given her and opened what would be her dorm room. Inside the room was in disarray a bulletin board on the wall was covered with photos of students some in less dignified moments of their lives notes scribbled next to each of them. "What the?" she walked over to the desk against the wall. Littered with papers of still more notes and a small book caught her eye. She picked it up. "Little black book." She started flipping through the pages. "This has information on every student in class, is my roommate some kind of stalker?"

"Actually I prefer the term journalist." Said a voice behind her. She turned sharply only to be greeted with the flash of a camera. "Well, well barely here a day and I've already got some dirt on you. The new girl likes snooping through people's things." After her eyes recovered from the flash she saw the face of her roommate.

"Asakura-san!"

"Well at least you remembered my name, so…" she walked up to her. "How can you make this transgression up to me or else I'll spread this around the school."

"I believe I hold the cards or the book in this case." She flipped it open. "Some very interesting things written in here I wonder how the class would feel knowing that you're always lurking in the shadows. " she smiled. "I think I'll hold onto this for a little while." She stashed the book in her pocket she walked past Asakura. "I'll tell you clean this room up and I'll give this back to you." And she walked out the door.

"Not bad new girl, but that books fake. But I guess this place could use a little sprucing up call it a reward for bravery. Now I know there was another bed in here somewhere." (A/N Yep it's that messy.)

**Later**

Angelique was pretty proud of herself.

_Ha I could never do that as James; I was always more confident when I'm somebody else. As James I would have been completely flustered confronted by a pretty girl like that__. Wait pretty? Well she is spunky sort of like Liz but not out of the ordinary I mean I haven't seen an ugly person yet__ a statistical impossibility. _Her long string of thoughts continued as she wandered around the campus hoping to get inspiration on how to go about completing her mission. He wanderings brought her to a very large tree. "The World Tree. The Headmaster said it was magical. I bet I could get a good look at campus from the top." She slipped of her shoes and socks and stashed them in her book bag. She looked around to see if anyone was watching when she was sure she was alone she simply started walking up the side of the tree, when she reached a suitable height she sat down on a branch. "Wow this place is huge." She looked out over campus noticing that it was sunset. "Is it that late already? I should get back. Maybe she cleaned the room." She ran down the side of the tree and hopefully in the direction of the dorms.

**Sakura Lane**

Angie ran down the street she had been lost for the past hour or so.

"Why does this campus have to be so big?" she asked breathlessly. "Well at least it's a full moon." She said as she continued to run. Unbeknownst to her a dark cloaked figure was watching from the sky above.

"Well my little changeling would you be interested in a drink." She said smiling he fangs glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, short and not my best, I'm trying to keep chapters short for now because of school. So what could Evangeline want with Angelique find out next time. 


	5. Period 5

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 5: Interview with a Vampire

Angelique continued to run down the path trying to get back to the dorms before it got too late. Suddenly a gust of ominous wind heralded the arrival of someone in his vicinity. She turned around to see a cloaked figure wearing a large witch's hat obscuring her face.

"Who are you?" asked Angie. The figure only smirked and held up two vials of liquid.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!" the figure threw the two vials. "Sagitta Magica, Series Glaciales!" the two vials collided and let loose a volley of ice arrows at Angelique. Angie had no time to cast a spell the most she could do was dodge. With inhuman agility she gracefully dodged all but one of the arrows which slashed her upper arm giving a large gash that did not bleed as it had been frozen shut. "Now I have you changeling you may have dodged most of my arrows but one hit home and because its frozen shut it won't heal like it normally would." Angie moved her hand away from her wound.

"That hurt!"

"What? But you shouldn't be able to move, changelings are cold blooded just coming in contact with ice would be enough to render you unable to move."

"I'll figure out later how you knew I was a changeling but luckily cold bloodedness is one of the few traits my father didn't give me although I still don't like it too cold. Now what do you want?" she yelled her eyes changing to their ever shifting form.

"It's quite simple I want your blood, if I drink the blood of a changeling I'll finally be free of this childish form it was just the matter of tracking one of your kind down."

"Blood huh so I guess that makes you a vampire, I guess this would be my luck, luckily I have just the thing for this." She flicked her wrist and a card appeared in her hand. "Adeat!" the card glowed and a pure white glowing orb appeared in its place and began to float around her. "The combat debut of my new artifact Treasure of Apollo's Grace. Now vampire you will taste the wrath of 10,000 suns." The orb raced at the vampire. "Sol Solaris Mico!" the orb let loose a blinding light. "Now turn to dust." The light cleared to reveal the vampire unharmed she reached out and grabbed the orb.

"That might have worked if sunlight could kill me. But I must say this is an impressive artifact you made this yourself?"

"Just who are you?" the vampire took off her hat revealing her face.

"Student 26# Evangeline A.K McDowell, but you can call me the Dark Evangel!" she started laughing triumphantly.

"You mean the great dark witch is a brat this is too good. Abeat!" she recalled the glowing orb returning it to card form and dismissing it. "Light was never really my thing anyway." She flicked her wrist again. "Adeat, Sword of Vulcan's Forge." The sword came forth in a burst of flame. "This was the first artifact I ever crafted with it I'll defeat you." An aura of magic surrounded her. "Knick Knack Knack Knick…"

"He can use magic! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!"

"17 spirits of fire/ice gather and scorch/rip my foe. Sagitta Magica Series Ignis/ Glaciales!" they both shot arrows from their hands they all collided and cancelled each other.

"This is all wrong changelings can't use magic. I mean any mundane can use an artifact they have preprogrammed powers."

"It's a good thing I'm half changeling although my heritage means my reserves are average at best which is why I became a craft mage using an artifact lessens the strain of spells I may cast."

"Well I must say this was unexpected, I will have to formulate a new plan." She flew into the sky. "Until next time changeling." She flew away. "Well that should take care of that." She said as she flew over the campus and landed on the roof of a building. "I should have realized a half changeling I mean when her eyes changed they weren't even slit pupils."

"For someone who seems to know so much about my kind." Called Angie as she jumped onto the roof from nearly ground level. "You forgot how fast we can run and how well we can jump and climb." She pointed her sword at Evangeline. "Now let's finish this." She ran at the vampire but suddenly another figure jumped in between them, caught off guard Angie was hit hard in the chest causing her to reel back and drop the sword promptly returning it to card form. The new arrival grabbed her and restrained her arms behind her back.

"Very good Chachamaru make sure she doesn't get out."

"Yes master." Said the girl identified as Chachamaru.

"You mean robots attend this school too? Well this is Japan." She said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be laughing changeling or should I say half-breed; so your father was the changeling I presume." Angie just stared. "Yes it's always the father who is the non-human. He probably took on human form and found some lovely young tart and they had romp in the sack and nine months later out popped you. Is that how it was? Grew up alienated from your peers."

"Yes I was treated different because of what I was, but my father was a great man who loved my mother and who was revered as the most powerful changeling ever; the only changeling to ever be able to use the abilities and powers of the forms he took. He died fighting the dark witch Esmeralda and was a veteran of the magic wars. His name was Arthur Fairbanks but to most he was known as…"

"Artemis Sepentia!" spat Evangeline in utter distaste. "That hack, he made one provisional Pactio and he happened to get an artifact that made him into a hero. Without that he was nothing."

"You cold heartless bitch!" a grinding of metal was heard.

"Master he is straining my gears any longer and I will break, I'm sorry." Chachamaru let go of Angie and she flew at the vampire and gripped Eva around the throat.

"I travel halfway around the world to fulfill some pointless test and train some brat of a wizard; now I'm being insulted by a vampire and assaulted by a robot. Well there's only so much I can take."

"Did you say you're here to train boya? In other words you're going to be giving him hell."

"Yes."

"Perhaps we can reach an agreement."

"What kind?" Eva only smirked.

* * *

Well that ends another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Period 6

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 6 Bath Time

Angelique walked tiredly back into her apartment only to be greeted by the sight of Asakura in nothing but her underwear her hands reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Angie immediately froze up willing herself not to freak out despite the large blush on her face.

"Oh hey your back, I hope you're grateful I actually found the other bed that was here." She said looking over her shoulder as the bra fell to the floor.

"Oh th…ank you?" said Angie hesitantly. Asakura turned around and Angie's face got even redder as she forced herself to keep her eyes at eye level.

"Hey you alright? Your face is all red." She walked up to her.

_Eyes above the neck, eyes above the neck, eyes above the neck._Repeated the voice of James inside Angie's head. While she may have taken on the form of a girl it was this moment that reminded him that his mind was still very much male as his heart started pounding as the panty clad girl began walking up to him.

"You must be tired from the flight." She said as she was barely two feet away from her.

"Yeah that's it." Said Angie as she began to relax slightly but still locking her eyes above Asakura's chest region.

"Well I was getting ready to go take a bath that always helps me feel better, you want to come with?"

"Well I guess I can use a shower." Said Angie.

"It's not that kind of bath."

"Eh?" asked Angie who had no idea of the embarrassment that awaited her.

**The Bathing Area**

Asakura and Angie walked into a large open area with several pools.

"So where are the baths?" asked Angie

"Right in front of us Angie-chan." Said Asakura as she dropped the towel she was wearing and slipped naked into the pool. "Ahh nice and warm." She said as she reclined back in the tub her eyes closed in bliss.

"But this… what if someone sees us?"

"This is how baths are in Japan and besides we're all girls here so nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Um okay." Muttered Angie as she let her own towel fall to the floor and hurriedly slipped under the surface of the water although the clear water did little to hide her figure, but she did have to admit the water was nice. "It is warm." As she relaxed as well closing her eyes.

"Hey Angie-chan what's your bust size?"

"What?" asked Angie as she opened her eyes in shock to see Asakura holding a pen and her little black book. _When did she get that back? _She thought and then remembered they had come here dressed only in towels. _And where was she keeping it? _

"Well as Mahora's resident paparazzi I have to keep records on every girl in class; bust size is just one of the things I keep track of; with a new girl I have to recalibrate the ranks see who you outclass so to speak. Though I doubt you'll beat me I've got the fourth largest breasts in the class." She said with her trademark smirk and wink.

"Yeah I could tell." She gasped. "I mean…" had she really just said that.

"Oh so that's why you're so blushy." She said with a laugh. "You like girls don't you? Play for the other team."

"What? I'm not gay!"

"Who's gay?" asked a voice behind Angie and she turned around to see three girls, one was a blonde girl who had an heir of wealth, another who had a motherly quality and actually seemed to even outclass Asakura when it came to bust size and the final girl had a set of cute freckles on her face.

"Apparently Angie-chan Class Rep." said Asakura

"I said I wasn't."

"Now, now there's no reason to be ashamed." Said the busty girl as she shed her towel and slipped into the pool. "We're all very open minded here."

"Exactly Chizuru I mean what kind of example would I set for the class if we we're so intolerant." As the girl identified as the Class Rep slipped into the tub along with the freckled girl who Angie had learned was named Natsumi.

"I know Angie-chan what kind of girl do you like?" asked Asakura ready to take the information down. Angie-only sat there trying to keep from passing out from the amount of blood rushing to her head from embarrassment, thanking god she was a girl right now because blood might have been flowing in the opposite direction. While James may have been easily flustered he was still a 15 year old boy. But passing out was definitely not a good idea. One; passing out in water was never a good thing. Two; losing consciousness unwillingly would make her revert to her true form. And three; not only would he be revealed to be obviously male but also decidedly inhuman.

"Well I don't know I never thought about it." Said Angie finally deciding to go along with it after all _"__she__"_ did like girls. "I mean I only just realized myself I was like this; no one back home even knows this yet. I was so scared they wouldn't accept me." She added with fake sob as she looked about ready to cry.

"Don't cry Angie-chan." Shouted Ayaka. "Group Hug!"

"Ahh Wait." She tried to protest before being smothered by the other girls, causing certain assets to be pushed up against her. This was too much, too fast. "Help!" unfortunately help came from the worst source.

"Ahh something touched me." Screamed Ayaka as she jumped back. "You were trying to cop a feel!" as she pointed at Angie. Angie suddenly felt something slither up her as Earl made his way onto her shoulder.

"You're welcome." Whispered the snake into her ear.

"That thing violated me; it slithered past a very private place." Angie shot a death glare at the serpent who despite lacking shoulders shrugged and a sheepish grin.

"I am sorry Class Rep he's usually more tame, he must have come here because it's so warm." She stood up and grabbed her towel. "I'll be going now." And she quickly left the bathing area.

**Back in the room**

"I don't believe you Earl! Do you have anything to say for yourself." Said Angelique angrily.

"You're friend's hair colors are natural." Said the snake with a grin.

"You little pervert."

"You asked for help Lady Angelique and so I delivered, I just got some unexpected perks. But I must say Lady Angelique your acting was superb, it's amazing how much more confident you become when you change to someone else. You were on fire."

"On fire!" suddenly something hit her. "On fire; that's it!" she said as she looked out the window at the world tree.

"What's it."

"Negi's first test, I just have to ask the Headmaster for permission." She ran to the door and opened it at the same time Asakura was returning and they collided and fell to the floor in a heap. When Angie opened her eyes she realized she was straddling Asakura who was still clad only in a towel and her face immediately became inflamed.

"I'm glad you're embracing your sexuality and all and flattered that you like me but there's no reason to jump me." Said Asakura

"I'm sorry!" said Angie as she got up and ran away.

"Poor girl being confused like this." She pulled her black book from nowhere again. "Let's see there has to be some way I can help." She flipped the pages. "She'll do."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter. A little perverted but what's Negima without perversion. Still not exactly sure when this is taking place, I know before the Kyoto arc but that's about it. So what is Negi's first test? 


	7. Period 7

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 7 Preparation

"So that's my plan, Headmaster." Said Angie as she stood in the office of Konoe Konomon.

"Hmm, it is interesting Angelique-san and it does have a certain flare. But it will take several days preparation as an illusion spell strong enough to fool Negi-kun yet be undetectable by the non-magical community and not to mention wards to protect from the collateral damage you'll probably cause." Said Konomon stroking his beard.

"I know Headmaster, I need several days to prepare myself. I'll have to train for a little to counter Negi's magic, his overall magical presence quintuple mine at least he truly is Nagi's son."

"Yes he is, fine you have my permission, I'll let you know when the preparations are complete and we can begin the first test."

"Thank you Headmaster." Angelique bowed and turned to leave.

"Angelique-san can you wait a second."

"Yes Headmaster."

"It is my understanding that you have struck up a friendship with Evangeline-san, may I entail as to what kind of deal you have struck up."

"I am allowed to use her resort for training and she has offered to train me to increase my magical reserves. In return she gets my blood which will allow her to age as she sees fit."

"And that that is all." Angie nodded. "Good you may go." She bowed again and left the office.

**Evangeline's Resort**

James sat at a table his artifact cards spread out in front of him, he enjoyed the privacy of the resort because it actually allowed him some free time to be a boy. It wasn't too hard keeping a form up that long but he preferred his default human form. Evangeline was sitting next to him sucking on his arm to get at his blood.

"Well I thought I had a good plan but now I'm not so sure, I mean how do I go about fighting Negi."

"Well that's easy; you already that you would use the sword as the weapon for the first test you just have to decide on the order you want for each weapon, and a different person to wield them." Said Evangeline wiping the blood from her lips.

"Why couldn't just use the same form and a different weapon each time."

"Are you that uncreative, this practically reeks of evil organization, a band of villains each with a unique weapon and power of their own. I mean don't you play any video games."

"Not really, so how about we just call it the Organization." Said Jim hopefully. Eva just smacked her hand to her forehead. "What?"

"I don't believe this he's never even played Kingdom Hearts." She sighed. "Fine then the Society of Nine."

"I only have eight weapons, or is your memory slipping Eva-obaa-chan?" said Jim with a smirk.

"What did you call me? I should drain all your blood right now."

"And yet we both know you won't because the aging process is gradual thus accomplishing nothing by drinking all of my blood. Don't bite the hand that feeds."

"You're on thin ice, but as I was saying the ninth will be the bad ass leader who has all the power."

"Bad ass leader huh? I guess I can do that if you help me out a bit."

"Well the first things we have to change are your clothes. You won't be that intimidating in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Well I guess I'll have to get my hands on some "bad ass" armor as you said. Like I'm going to find some kind of hi-tech battle suit at an all girls' school."

"Um excuse me, Fairbanks-san I might be able to know where you could get one." Said Chachamaru as she set tea on the table.

"How would you… right robot so who has it."

"My mothers Chao and Satomi."

"Well let's go see what they have to offer. Hey Earl let's get going." Yelled Jim at the serpent dosing in the sun.

"Yes Sir James." Said Earl as Jim walked over and picked up.

**Mahora Robotics Department**

Angie with Earl around her neck was lead into the advanced lab by her robotic classmate.

"Pretty amazing." Said Angie as she was looking around.

"I guess it is." Said Chachamaru. "I was born here so I don't think it remarkable."

"Oh okay." She looked around for awhile. "So where is everybody?" she walked further into the lab. An explosion rocked the lab.

"Heads up people!" shouted a voice. As a sphere of some sort began flying around the lab crashing into various objects. The sphere raced at Angie.

"Knick Knack Knack Knick." She whispered. "Ingressus Consto." She held up her hand and the sphere stopped moving an inch from her hand and she grabbed it.

"Oh thank god you caught it." Angie looked over to see a Chinese girl with her hair tied into buns. "It got out of its matrix who knows how much damage it could cause. But how did you catch it with your bare hands… Oh it's you that explains it."

"What explains it?"

"You're a Magus right James?"

"Where would you get that idea, and my name is Angelique." She said defensively.

"It's okay I'm a magus too there's a lot of us here at Mahora and we were warned you were coming so we wouldn't interfere with your mission. I'm Chao Lingshen." She said extending her hand.

"James Fairbanks AK Angelique Adams." She said extending her hand as well. When Angie grabbed Chao's hand Earl shot off of her shoulder and bit Chao on the hand.

"Owie!"

"Earl what was that for."

"I don't like her Lady Angelique." Said Earl hissing at Chao. "I think we should just do this ourselves we don't need her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Earl, because I think I know what you're here for." Said Chao unperturbed by the talking snake.

"Don't listen to him Chao-san he thinks he has a sixth sense about people."

"But I do."

"And you failed to warn me Eva was a vampire so there, please show me Chao-san."

"Right this way." As Chao led them deeper into the lab to a work area where he saw another girl with two pigtails and glasses working on what appeared to be a metallic bracelet. "Hakase is it finished yet?"

"Just did, here." Said Hakase as she handed the bracelet to Chao. "Oh hey Chachamaru I have some upgrades for you so stick around." The robot only nodded.

"This my friend is state of the art armor that I made as a gift for your arrival." Said Chao handing the bracelet to Angie. "It uses the latest in nanotechnology, try it on." Angie slipped the bracelet on.

"So how does this work."

"Push the button." Angie pushed the button and a strange black fabric spread up her arm and over her clothes forming a black battle suit. "The rest is thought activated, also you have to be thinking about using the suit when pushing the button so you don't accidently activate the suit. You can change things like color and texture."

"Cool but I think black will work, so what else can this baby do?"

"Well it indestructible to most mundane things and is resistant to magic but strong magic will still rip through it. Let's see rocket boots and it will increase your natural abilities tenfold."

"Whoa you do know I'm a half changeling right? I could kill someone."

"Well how strong are you?"

"He was strong enough that he threatened to break my joints when I tried to restrain him." Said Chachamaru

"Well you were built to be strong but not terribly strong, what's you on a good day?" asked Chao

"I once lifted about 225 pounds with one arm but it was a terrible strain and I tore a muscle in the process; I'm stronger than an average human but strength was one of the things I didn't inherit as much from my father. A full changeling can lift a boulder with one hand."

"Well then you should be fine, and besides you can turn that function off if need be."

"So what's the catch for giving us this piece of technology?" hissed Earl indignantly.

"No catch, I'm just doing my best at helping my fellow man, that's what we Magi do right. I hope to help the entire world."

"As do we all Chao-san." Angie deactivated the armor and bowed. "I am in your debt and I promise to return this to you when this is done but I should be going. Um which way is out?"

"Chachamaru help James out."

"Yes Chao-san." As Chachamaru and Angie left the room Chao looked after them.

"It's weird Hakase, to meet Jim-jii when he was this young."

"You sure you should be interacting with him, you might change things too much and you'll cease to exist." Said Hakase

"I have to. Did you finish the monitoring device?"

"Yeah everything he does will be recorded and the data sent here."

"Good." Said Chao as she went back to work in the lab.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, next time the first test for sure. Also a small revision to chapter three the trench coat artifact has been changed to a pair of gloves, the power will be the same. 


	8. Period 8

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack ****Knack**** Knick**

Period 8 Trial by Fire

Angie sat restlessly in class, tonight was Negi's first test after almost two weeks of preparation, and if all went well they would both pass. She glanced around lazily at her fellow students, she had been here nearly three weeks and had gotten to know some of the students a little better. She wouldn't have gone so far as to say they were friends but they were all interesting. First there was the ghostly Sayo who was more than content to just have someone acknowledge her; let alone speak with her. Then there was Evangeline the legendary dark witch; despite all the horror stories she actually seemed in her own strange way kind of nice, although she would never tell Eva that. She had even noticed that Eva had already gotten taller by an eighth of an inch, unnoticeable except to a changeling's eyes.

"Thank you very much." She whispered under her breath. But not so low that her desk mate failed to hear it; but she only just looked over briefly. That was another student that got the best of her curiosity; one Zazie Rainyday. She had sat next to her for three weeks and still knew nothing about her, every attempt at conversation had failed and they only exchanged minor pleasantries. _What was that phrase. _She thought. _A mystery wrapped in an enigma inside a riddle or something like that__? Oh well forget it._She looked around and happened to catch eyes with the class' resident swords mistress Sakurazaki Setsuna; who gave her a suspicious glare. Angie sighed. _Why couldn't you just butt out Asakura?_

**Flashback about a week ago**

Asakura had dragged Angie in front of the World Tree Plaza.

"Asakura-san why have you dragged me out here?" asked Angie

"You'll find out, she'll be here in a minute." Replied Asakura while looking around. "Ah there she is! Well have fun Angie-chan." She said smirking before running off leaving Angie very confused.

"What the…"

"Adams-san." Angie turned around sharply to find herself face to face with Setsuna.

"Uh?"

"You did send me a text message to meet you here?"

"Sorry but I don't even have a cell phone. Asakura just dragged me out here after lunch and ran off when she saw you." Angie sighed "She was probably the one who called you."

"I am not sure I understand, why would Asakura-san want us to meet?" Setsuna queried with look of puzzlement on her face.

"She was probably trying to set me up on a date with you." The look on Setsuna's face that of pure horror.

"I have heard from some of my classmates you liked girls instead of boys, and I could not care either way; but why would Asakura believe me to be the same way?" Angie only shrugged

"She obviously thinks she knows something I don't; I'm not sure I don't really know anyone here too well yet; in fact I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." She extended her hand. "Angelique Adams." Setsuna looked warily at her hand before extending her own hand.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna." The moment their hands touched they both noticeably flinched and Setsuna gave a glare at Angelique. "You're a…"

"You're like me a…"

"Half breed/ Hanyo." They both stated at the same time. They were both silent for a while after that, both simply staring at each other, they didn't even let go of their hands.

"Well Lady Angelique it looks like you made a new friend." Said Earl popping out Angie's shirt. Both girls started and backed away from the other.

"It was nice meeting you Setsuna-san." Angie said before bolting away as fast as a changeling could flee, which was very fast indeed. She ran down the tree lined path and running quickly behind a tree she immediately changed her visage, and stepped out as Takahata. She quickly gave a sigh of relief as Setsuna ran harmlessly past him. She would have to remember to thank Evangeline immensely for teaching her the spell that allowed her clothes to change with her, although the sight of Takahata in a girl's uniform might be somewhat amusing. After checking the coast was clear Angie reverted back and slipped back to the dorms.

**End flashback **

_Just my luck I find another half-breed and she's ready to kill me at a __moment's__notice._Angie spent the rest of the class just letting her mind wander about the events happening that night.

**Later at the dorm room.**

Angie was sitting on her bed reading what to non-magical eyes would appear to be a normal teen magazine but was in fact a book she had managed to swipe from Library Island. The door to the room opened and Asakura walked inside.

"Hey Angie-chan." She said as she set backpack on the floor.

"Hello Asakura-san." Angie replied absentmindedly still caught up in her reading.

"Geez are you still mad about what happened with Setsuna; I said I was sorry."

"No, I'm pretty much over it, its Setsuna-san you should apologize to, I think she was offended."

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the baths; you want to come with." She asked but Angie was to absorbed in her reading to respond. "Hey Angie!"

"Huh? What?" she asked startled.

"What's with you lately, you seem distracted."

"It's nothing just go ahead I'll get a bath in the morning."

"Alright." Asakura relented as she gathered her things and walked out the door.

**Later that night**

Angie got up suddenly now was the time. She slipped off the bed and looked up at the sleeping form of Asakura in the bunk above her before slipping silently out the door. But unknown to her, Asakura who never wanted to miss a scoop was a light sleeper. She jumped out of the bed the moment Angie closed the door behind her.

"Now where is she off too?" she asked to no one. After quickly getting dressed and grabbing her camera she followed suit leaving the dorm room behind.

**Negi's room**

Inside the three roommates were sound asleep, Negi was asleep on the couch for once. But the peace was shattered by a loud ringing of the apartment's phone waking everyone. Konoka sleepily rose from her bed and answered the phone.

"Hello." She listened for a second. "Oh hi grandfather, you want to speak to Negi-kun." Konoka handed the phone to a very sleepy Negi.

"Hello Headmaster." He was silent "I understand, I'll check it out right away headmaster." He hung up the phone.

"What is it Negi?" asked Asuna

"The Headmaster wants me to check out a suspicious person seen on campus."

"Do you need any help?"

"No you have work tomorrow, I'll be fine Asuna-san." After getting dressed and grabbing his staff he ran out the room Chamo jumping on his shoulder.

"So what is it really Aniki? I know you didn't want to worry them." Asked the Ermine

"Something Magical Chamo, that's all I know." After running outside Negi looked up in horror. "The World Tree…it's on fire." Indeed the great tree was aflame. "We have to hurry!" Unwrapping his staff he flew with all haste to the great tree and landed at its base.

"I've been waiting for you brat." Called a voice in English. Negi looked up to see standing on a burning branch of the tree was a man in his early 20's with fiery red hair with matching eyes, he wore a black leather jacket and black jeans with large boots; he wore no shirt under his jacket and one could see the roman numeral VII tattooed on his stomach.

"Who are you?" asked Negi brandishing his staff

"So glad you asked?" the man said with a smirk as he jumped off the tree and onto the ground. He flicked his wrists and a card appeared in his hand. "Adeat! Sword of Vulcan's Forge!" the flaming sword appeared in his hand. "I am Blaine the Burning Blade, number seven of the Society of Nine."

* * *

Well a cliffie for this chapter, so the first member of the soon to be infamous Society of Nine has made his appearance. The society is kind of a tribute to several things, as well as rip offs, because James isn't original. Mostly the Organization from Kingdom Hearts, the Espada from bleach and as for their names well I'll let you figure out the common factor. 


	9. Period 9

**Don't Own**

**Knick Knack Knack Knick**

Period 9

Negi stared at the fiery swordsman standing before him, his staff brandished ready to defend at a moment's notice.

"Careful Aniki." Warned Chamo. "This guy's strictly combat I can tell by looking at him, and I don't like the looks of that artifact he's summoned."

"I know Chamo-kun." Nodded Negi agreeing with his ermine familiar. "Tell me; why are you here? What do you gain by setting the World Tree ablaze?" Blaine only smirked.

"I'll tell you kid; if you can beat me." Blaine ran at Negi, his flaming sword raised.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir…"

"Too slow." And he slashed his sword down but was blocked by Negi's staff. "You'll never get anywhere at this rate kid. There are too many combat types like me out in the world." He pushed with more strength knocking Negi to the ground and leveled the tip of his sword at Negi's throat. "In this world magical might doesn't always mean everything. I could cut you down before you could even utter a spell." He gave small laugh. "So what now kid?" Negi stared with fear filled eyes at Blaine. He could feel the intense heat of the sword just inches away from piecing his throat; the noxious smell of smoke filling his nose.

"Ahh…Ahh…"

"Ahh what kid?"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" with that Negi unleashed a powerful sneeze that threw up a violent gust of wind blowing Blaine back knocking him into the World Tree. Using the distraction Negi quickly began incanting another spell. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Sagitta Magica Series Luces!" a barrage of light arrows shot from his hand and hit Blaine with thunderous force. When the blast cleared there stood Blaine looking somewhat worse for the wear.

_Damn! _Thought James. _This kid's practically pulsing with magic power; I better not take another hit like that. _Not wanting to tip off the young genius he immediately fell back into the mind set of Blaine. "Not bad kid." he gave a smirk. "There just might be hope for you yet." On his right wrist a bracelet began to glow and soon became wreathed in flame; the flame traveled over Blaine's body and when it finally dissipated Blaine was left wearing a suit of sleek black 

armor with red highlights. "But don't think I'll give you time to cast anymore spells." He ran at Negi with near blinding speed giving the young mage no time to cast a spell, all he could do was raise his staff to defend. He buckled and the superior strength of the man.

"I won't lose to you!" Negi retorted defiantly. "I don't know what you're plans are, but I do know that whatever it is it can't be good." He steeled himself against the stronger man and started pushing him back with nothing more than raw magical power to give him strength. "I will stop you!" with one last burst of power he pushed the swordsman back several feet and then fell to his knees panting.

"Aniki you okay that took a lot out of you." Chamo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Chamo-kun." Negi gasped out in between pants.

"I must say you've impressed me Negi Springfield." He smirked as he pointed the sword at Negi. "But it looks like you've run out of steam, while my fire is still burning strong." He raised the sword above his head and the flame wreathing the blade intensified. "Farewell son of the Thousand Master!" he swung the sword down causing a veritable wall of flames to race towards Negi. Cringing with eyes closed Negi braced himself for the inevitable impact, but to his surprise it never came.

"You all right Negi-bozu?" Negi looked up to see none other than Asuna with harisen in hand. "Geez I'm getting tired of having to protect you all the time."

"Asuna-san! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt what else!" Blaine watched the exchange with cold eyes but in his mind James was going crazy.

_Asuna-san? What is she doing here? I had some of the other teachers set up a barrier so mundanes couldn't get through; so how could she get past it? And that artifact is she his partner?_ Blaine stared at the girl and pointed his sword at Asuna. "You girl? Who are you?"

"Kagurazaka Asuna." She spat holding her fan up defensively. His eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Ha, ha you still surprise me Negi Springfield; who would have thought a boy as young as you would have a partner." he exclaimed while laughing uproariously. "But don't think that will be enough to save you." He swung the sword again sending another wave of fire at the duo, but just as before with a simple wave of her fan the flame dissipated.

"That won't work! Looks like you've met you're match." Once again Blaine's eyes narrowed as he studied his new opponent for weaknesses; his changeling eyes absorbing every detail down to the number of hairs on her head.

_Her artifact what is it capable of? Perhaps it can negate fire? _He mentally shook his head. _That's way too specific for an artifact, maybe… _"Girl, how did you even get here? I set up a barrier to block intrusions such as yours."

"Oh was that what that thing was, I just ran though it."

_SHE JUST RAN THROUGH IT! That must be it that artifact must be able to break through barriers and deflect magical attacks. _"I see that distance attacks won't work." He began to run at the girl. "But I prefer the more hands on approach anyway!" he swung the enflamed sword down with tremendous strength, at that moment several things happened at once that shocked the changeling. First the paper fan held up to the assault; second Asuna was actually resisting him and pushing back against him with equal strength; finally the flame wreathing the sword were extinguished upon coming into contact with the harisen. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?" James roared aloud instead of in his inner thoughts for how frustrated he was.

"What the…? What happened to your voice?" Asuna asked confused. Blaine coughed and immediately had his voice back to normal.

"Nothing is wrong!" he roared obviously frustrated, all his careful planning was falling apart; all because of one girl with a fan; he didn't even want this assignment in the first place. "You stupid girl!" he kicked Asuna hard in the stomach causing her to recoil back the wind knocked from her.

"Asuna-san!" Negi gasped.

"I'm all right…Negi-bozu." She panted.

"You won't be for long." Blaine said a fire glowing in his eyes as James lost himself in the new personality he had forged. "DIE!" he swung the sword down with full force, Asuna swung the fan in self defense and as if recognizing the danger its wielder was in the fan glowed, the artifact grew into an overly large sword and cleaved Blaine's sword and armor like they were made of paper, giving Blaine a large gash going diagonally from his right shoulder to his left side. Blaine's shattered blade fell to the ground and reverted to card form and vanished. Blaine fell to his knees in obvious pain.

"I think I over did it." Said Asuna looking at the bloodstained Blaine.

_Why? Why does this hurt so much, the wound it should have started healing by now. _He looked at the two conversing in front of him and found himself unable to comprehend them. _I can't understand them now, that girl she's disrupted my magic which means how long can I hope to maintain my current form. _He looked down at his hands claws already replacing his fingernails. _I can't believe I've already failed my mission. Wait I might have a chance. _Summoning the last bit of his magic he focused himself. "Knick Knack Knack Knick…" he whispered "Spirits of fire, let your burning rage simmer and cover my escape…Fomeus." A thick cloud of smoke suddenly 

covered the battle field. He flicked his wrist and a new card appeared in his hands. "Adeat." A dark black cloak covered him and he melted into the ground just as the smoke cleared.

**Eva's House**

Chachamaru was attending to various household chores, since as a robot she did not need to sleep. She turned when she felt a slight magical presence in the room, she looked on as a small shadow formed on the floor and it grew until a dark cloaked figure emerged from it.

"Miss Chachamaru…" James said in a weak gasp and in English as well. "Help…me." While she was unsure of why he no longer spoke in Japanese she noticed the blood dripping onto the floor. He kept the cloak wrapped tightly around himself obscuring his face and form. "Help." He collapsed on the floor and one hand came free from the obscuring shroud of the cloak, she looked curiously at the revealed limb with its clawed fingers and green scaled hand.

"Master is not going to like this." She sighed.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter sorry it's been so long, well James' first tussle with Negi has gone badly; but things will go from bad to worse for Jim when he finds out Mahora's resident paparazzi witnessed much of the battle. Next time explanations, blackmail and… a contract?


	10. Period 10

**Don't own**

**Knick Knack Knack Knick**

Period 10

James' eyes fluttered open and looked up at a ceiling that he didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily sitting up. "Ahh!" he winced in pain and clutched at his chest; he looked down to see he was heavily bandaged; a large bloodstain streaked across it. "Now I remember." He groaned; but then he noticed his hand, green scaled and clawed. He stared at it with revulsion. "Go away." He focused on trying to change his hand back to normal; but no matter how hard he tried the hand stayed as is. "Go away!"

"Do you really hate your true self that much?" he looked over to see Evangeline standing in the doorway casually sipping on a pouch of red liquid, which Jim knew to be blood. "You don't look anywhere near as bad as some demons." She said taking in Jim's true form. His skin was now green and scaled and seemed to shimmer in the light. His eyes now more angled and pupil slit and returned to their ever shifting state; arms that were abnormally long hung at his side. However the most striking change was the long whip like tail that swished about with what seemed a mind of its own.

"You wouldn't understand Eva; even as your true self people can't tell you're a vampire at a glance. But me I'm just a freak." He sighed. "When I first arrived at the Oxford Academy when I was 10 you wouldn't believe how popular I was. I was a changeling people kept asking me to mimic them; or change for them. But then one day it happened." Eva looked over casually sipping on her blood packet.

"All right you have my attention." She exclaimed. "And I don't give it very often, so this better be a good story."

"Not much to tell; I overexerted myself one day with a spell and I reverted to this form." He chuckled slightly. "People are fascinated by changelings; but the moment they realize what we truly are they're afraid of us."

"Nothing more than overgrown magical lizards." She said after taking another sip. "At least that's how Art always described it." James stared up at her.

"Wait you knew my father?"

"I believe I mentioned it the first time we met."

"I thought you knew of my father, most do he was considered one of the greatest heroes of our time." Jim smiled. "And for the time that I knew him he was a great dad."

"You really don't know anything about him; what made him a hero; what gave him his strength?"

"Well I figured he was stronger than most changelings."

"You're father was no different than any other changeling, he had all the same abilities as any other but he had one thing to set him apart; a Pactio artifact."

"An artifact my father never had a partner, my mother was a mundane; she knew about magic of course, well she did." He looked on to see Eva seeming to look at him as if to continue. "After dad died she began to reject magic, she almost lost herself completely with grief. But her brother who was magically inclined altered her memory; as far as she knows I'm in a school for gifted children."

"You're father did have a partner; you're father was a member of Ala Rubra; he had made a Pactio with none other than Nagi Springfield." She took a sip of her blood packet. "Tell me if you were to take on the form of Negi would you gain his magical capacity."

"No that's the drawback to shape shifting, we only gain the physical abilities; any magical power they have we can't mimic."

"That was Art's strength, the power of his artifact allowed him to take on those abilities; the power of magic combined with a changeling's strength and skill made him unstoppable. Of course that it helped that his preferred form for combat was Nagi himself; it's because of your father that Nagi is called the Thousand Master; he memorized more spells than perhaps even me."

"He never told me any of this; well I mean I was five at the time but still."

"Well I'm glad we had this little talk it should give you a lot to think about." She started to walk out the door. "It'll take about a day for your power to recover; but I had Chachamaru bring you to my resort so at most you'll be gone an hour." She then walked out of the room. James sat there for awhile just thinking before finally just laying back hoping a good sleep would be enough to heal his wounds.

**Later in the Mahora Dorms**

Angie walked down the hallway she had fully recovered and was trying to sneak back into her dorm due to the fact it was still the middle of the night. She slid the key and quietly opened the door and slid inside the darkened room. But immediately the lights turned on; she turned sharply to Asakura sitting on her chair with Earl curled up in her lap.

"Welcome back Angie-chan or should I just call you Jim." She said with her classic smirk. Angie just stood there dumbfounded.

"She followed you Sir James, she saw everything you shape shifting, the magic. I saw her trying to upload photos and I tried stop her and she figured out I was more than just a snake and made me spill the beans." Earl apologized profusely. Angie gave a long sigh.

"And by made you she probably bribed you and ended up missing a pair of panties as a result." James said dropping the act his voice returning to normal.

"But Sir James they were red."

"I don't care what color they are!" He said as his form also began to shift back to his default human form; his clothes shifting to a basic pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He sighed again and then looked at Asakura with his ever shifting eyes.

"So that's what you really look like; you're actually kind of cute; but nice touch with the eyes though." Asakura said in a somewhat teasing manner. James blushed slightly but then shook his head.

"Don't change the subject." Once again he sighed. "I can't believe I have to do this; I hate doing memory modification spells. Knick Knack…"

"Stop right there." She swiveled in her chair and faced her computer. "You could erase my memory; but before you even finish your spell I'll just push this button; sending the file to every student in the class; as well as upload a video of you changing shape on YouTube."

"You know you're taking all of this very well."

"You should have seen her earlier though Sir James, she was as you would say freaking out."

"Quiet you."

"Yes my Lady."

"Okay so it's established that you basically blackmail me into doing anything; so what do you want?"

"Ahh we get right to the point; I like that. Well you see your reptilian friend here has already explained that you are some kind of shape changing wizard and that Negi-sensei is a wizard as well; what I don't understand is how Asuna was able to have powers. I doubt she's a witch."

"No Asuna is not a witch; she is Negi's partner."

"Partner." she mused.

"A Partner protects a wizard while he or she is casting; spells are easily interrupted so this is needed."

"So can anyone become a partner?"

"Technically yes one has to form a contract or Pactio with a wizard or witch."

"Then it's settled." She lifted Earl off her lap and set him on the floor; she stood up. "I want a Pactio."

"Wonderful Lady Kazumi; I have been telling Sir James he needed a partner." he cleared his throat. "And now PACTIO!" immediately a magical circle appeared on the floor beneath James and Asakura.

"Cool nice effect." Asakura said as she looked at the circle. "So now what?"

"Pactios are sealed with a kiss Lady Kazumi."

"Is that all; I figured there would be more to it." She started to walk closer to Jim.

"Hey wait don't I get a say in this." Jim complained.

"Not really." She said before grabbing onto Jim's collar and pulled him down and pressed her lips to his; they stayed like this for only a second before she pulled back. "There was that so bad." But Jim just stood there with a blank look on his face. She bent down and picked the card that had fallen on the floor. It was a picture of her wearing a dark black cloak and what appeared to be her name although it was spelled different. "So what's this for?" Jim shook his head and looked at the card.

"Hey that's my cloak, the one I just made."

"Did you not know Sir James as an Artifact Mage your partners will receive an artifact that you have created."

"So this cloak is my artifact, so what's it do?"

"We can deal with it tomorrow I'm going to sleep." And he walked over to his bed and lay down in a huff. After she was sure he was asleep Asakura looked over to Earl.

"So if I throw in a bra will you tell me how this works?"

"I thought you would never ask Lady Kazumi."

"Perfect." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Well here's another chapter.


End file.
